mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Quiet
''Mr. Quiet ''is the twenty-ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Quiet *'Color': Light brown *'shape': Round (Book series) Egg Shape (2008 Show) *'Gender ': Male *'Hair: '''None, only has two hairs (four or five hairs in the original version) *'Family : none *Friends: Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Noisy, Mr,Tall, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nervous/Jelly, Mr. Strong *Love: Little Miss Daredevil *Rivals: Mr. Rude *Height: About 2 and a half feet tall *Weight: Below Average *Occupation:Calmer *Species:Shaped Human *Likes: His zen garden *Dislikes: Mr. Noisy annoying him, loud things, people don't care about him. *Release date: 1978 *'''Job: being Quiet and soft *Features: None *Nationality:British - Asian - American *Voice Actors: John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Aaron Albertus (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) Story Mr. Quiet lives in Loudland, where everybody and everything is too loud for him. Loudland would be suitable for Mr. Noisy, but not for Mr. Quiet. Mr. Quiet is scared. Whenever he tries to go shopping, he can only whisper what he wants, which results in the grocer, the milkman, the baker, and the butcher to shout "CAN'T HEAR YOU! NEXT PLEASE!" One day Mr. Quiet gets a letter from Mr. Happy to stay in Happyland, where Mr. Quiet gets a job in a library, where the rule is to always be quiet. Mr. Quiet is so happy he laughs out loud. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series, The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Quiet has an egg-shaped instead of round body, is normal sized instead of small like in the books, and his color has been changed from light brown to light blue, and two to three of his hairs are gone and now he has an eyebrow. He also lives next door to Mr. Noisy in a small shack-like house with a zen garden. His voice is barely audible, which can cause confusion with some of the other characters. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He got kicked out of the concert by Mr. Strong (Telephone). *His voice in season 2's US version is more audible than usual, although the other characters may not hear his voice clearly. *Like Mr. Bump and Little Miss Calamity, he is also accident prone. *He may be of Asian descent, as he owns a zen garden, a collection of Ming vases and his house is a shack. *He is the only light blue character, but he is one of the many blue characters, the other are Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tall, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, and Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss Brainy, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Busy, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Mean, and Mr. Forgetful and he is the only character who turned blue, the others were always blue. In the books, he is one of the six light brown characters. *He lives next door to Mr. Noisy. *He is one of the few Characters who feel bad when Mr. Bump gets hurt. *His Mr. Men counterpart is Mr. Worry because toy worry and notice things that others are to busy to notice. *He is one of the characters believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He's one of the characters to be told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, even though he didn't know what his name was *He once got a job as a librarian (like his book counterpart) in Library, and liked it until it was learned that his co-workers were Miss Chatterbox and Miss Giggles. *He's one of the 19 Mr. Men. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Bounce, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He is often blamed by people when he tries to speak out, but he can't, so Mr. Happy does care about him. *He had a 5:00 shadow in Gifts and went to Mr. Nervous's Barber Shop to get a shave. *In several episodes, he says he wants to move away from Dillydale, but he is obviosly still there, next time you see him again. Possible reasons: #He always changes his mind later. #He tries to leave, but always fails. #He won't leave until after a few years have passed. *Mr. Quiet, at one point, wore full pajamas in Post Office. (Look closely at the catalog cover.) *Mr. Quiet is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other being Mr. Grumpy . Counterparts * Marion (Making Fiends, both speak quiet and are light blue), * Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb, both are silent), * Justin (Total Drama series, both are silent), * Wally Llama (Animaniacs, both don't like being disturbed and they like doing yoga), * Murdoch (Thomas & Friends, they don't like loud noise and they like peace and quiet), * Sooty (The Sooty Show, both are silent), * Abigail "Numbuh Five" Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are silent), * Secret Bear (Care Bears, both are silent and were originally brown.) * Jake (Adventure Time, both are brown and meditate), * Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are shy), * Mini-Me (Austin Powers, both are silent), * Prowl (Transformers Animated, both love peace and quiet), * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both tell others to be quiet in Demo Mode), * Randall (Monsters Inc., both tell others to be quiet), * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog, both tell others to be quiet), * The Poopsmith (Homestar Runner, both are quiet), * High-Five Ghost (Regular Show, both are silent and both make the same expression sometimes), * Harry the Hairy Hat Man (Letterland, both talk quietly and hate noise) * Chris (Dan vs, both usually have a normal day turn into a disaster for them) * Mirage (Transformers G1, Both Are Peacelovers). * Yukami Omiyoka (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are blue and silent.) * JoJo (Horton Hears a Who, both are quiet) * The Dotoris (Noonbory and the Super 7, all are small and brown) International publications & translations Mr. Quiet appears under the titles- *Monsieur Silence (French) *Don Silencioso (Spanish) *조용씨 (Korean) *安靜先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Ήσυχος (Greek) *Unser Herr Leise (German) *Herra Þögull (Icelandic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Noisy (mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Happy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Shy *Mr. Christmas *Little Miss Loud *Little Miss Tidy (mentioned, but not seen) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *It's Very Noisy For Mr. Quiet (TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(Cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV)(cameo, with no nose) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Blue characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Minor Characters